fan_games_n_hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Mega Man X Nightshade
(read out as Mega Man X Night Shade on the title screen) is a fan-game based on the Mega Man X ''series, created by Firestyle using Game Maker (likely GM8). The fan game has Mega Man, Zero and Axl fighting against a Maverick gang known as "Nightshade". It's style and gameplay is inspired by ''Mega Man X8. MMXN seems to be the first complete Mega Man X ''fan game to be released. Premise Plot The Maverick Hunters, Mega Man X, Zero and Axl, are told that mavericks are causing destruction in Abel City. They set off to defeat them. After defeating a large maverick, they head back and are informed that the mavericks may have connection to "Nightshade". X, Zero and Axl must defeat the 8 mavericks and put an end to Nightshade. '''Note: May contain spoilers!' After all 8 mavericks are defeated, the hunters receive news that the Crepusculum, a robot museum, has been broken into and the mavericks inside are likely trying to steal the Ultima Core, a "Huge source of power" created by Dr. Cossack. The hunters head off to the museum to prevent this. After defeating the mavericks inside the Crepusculum (which includes Bass's robot dog Treble), the Ultima Core is stolen and taken to Lutanus Tower. Upon reaching the top floor, X, Zero and Axl encounter the leader of Nightshade, Noctis, After the first phase of the boss, Noctis reveals himself to be Bass, who was mad at Dr. Wily for locking him and the other robot masters up prior to the events of the game and before Zero's creation. Bass uses the Ultima Core to attack the hunters in the third boss phase, but is finally defeated. Gameplay At the beginning of the game, the player can select one of three characters to play as: X, Zero and Axl. Both attack differently (X shoots, Zero uses sabre, Axl shoots in multiple directions). The player moves with that arrow keys, jumps with the 'Z' key, attacks with the 'X' key, and can dash on the ground with the 'C' key. However, if the player jumps whilst in a dash, they will stop dashing (not like most Mega Man X ''fan games). The game lacks many of the elements of the official ''Mega Man X ''games, such as the Sub-Tanks, Heart Tanks and Dr. Light capsules. This can make the game increasingly difficult. Progression The player starts by playing the intro stage and once it is beaten, the eight stages are unlockable. They can be selected and played in any order. Beating the eight stages unlocks the Crepusculum stages (in which there are three stages) and beaten those stages unlocks the Lutanus Tower (in which there are four-five stages). Both of these groups involve playing the stages in order. Music Like ''Kirby Invaders from the Dark, ''the game uses already existing music that has been remixed or enhanced. * "Opening Cutscene" - Mission Room, ''Mega Man Zero 2 * "Title Screen" - Title Screen, Mega Man 9 * "Player Select" - Title Screen, Mega Man 2 * "Stage Select" - Stage Select, Mega Man 8 * "Stage Start" - Stage Start, Mega Man X5 * "Storm Eagle" - Split Mushroom, Mega Man X4 * "Armoured Armadillo" - Armoured Armadillo, Mega Man X * "Fire Mechacroc" - Volcano, Mega Man Zero 3 * "Boss Intro" - Boss Appearance, Mega Man Zero * "Boss Battle" - Boss Battle, Mega Man Zero 4 * "Main Entrance" - Dr. Wily Stage 1, Mega Man 9 * "Fortress Boss Battle" - Dr. Wily Stage 1-2, Mega Man 2 * "Noctis/Bass Phase 1" - Boss Battle, Mega Man Zero * "Noctis/Bass Phase 2" - Sigma 2/Copy Sigma, Mega Man X8 * "Noctis/Bass Phase 3" - Vs. Zero, Mega Man X5 Glitches/Errors * Mid-Air Jump ** The player doesn't stop dashing if he/she dashes off the ground. During this time, the player can jump, allowing he/she to do a mid-air jump. Remake In late 2019, Mario Obsessed posted some YouTube videos, showcasing beta footage for a remake, currently titled Mega Man X Nightshade PSX. The remake is also being developed using Game Maker (though it's Game Maker Studio 1.4 this time) and uses a recreation of the Playstation Mega Man X ''games (X4-6). The remake will also feature Dr. Light capsules, this time also containing capsules for Zero and Axl. Trivia * During the cutscene after beating the intro stage (Abel City) boss, there is a fourth-wall joke; When told about mavericks attacking, Axl brings up that there are eight. Layer states there is because it's a Mega Man game. * This is an example of a Mega Man X fan game which combines the Classic series and the X series. * Despite being a Mega Man X fan game, there is no dash jump in this game. The dash acts like a slide from the classic Mega Man games. * Axl is could be considered to be the best character to play as he freezes in the air whilst he shoots. This is a concept adapted from ''Mega Man X8 but unlike that game, he doesn't fall after a certain amount of time. Category:Mega Man fan games Category:Firestyle